


In Real Life

by Irish_coffee



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, In which Nikola is a victim, References to Clue | Cluedo, all fun and games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_coffee/pseuds/Irish_coffee
Summary: Have you ever found yourself playing a game and wondering what would happen if the Sanctuary team played it? Well, I have. Repeatedly. Here's what the team does for fun. Featuring the whole team :).





	1. Clue

"Okay, this has been drawing on way too long. I'm going to accuse Magnus."

"Are you serious?! If you're wrong, you're taking the nubbins for a week..."

"I'm dead serious Hank, it's late, and I'm leaving for Chile with Magnus in- Ugh, five hours. And there's no way I can sleep when she's flying the jet."  
"Maybe we should all accuse someone. The closest from the truth wins the right to nominate the loser."  
"Great idea Will, prepare to be horny."

"Okay guys, I'm sticking to it- Magnus, in the wine cellar, with the stunner."

At that, Biggie was heard chuckling.

"What? Seems legitimate."  
"Yeah... I'd say Will, in the library with the dagger."  
"You'd have to be stupid to kill Tesla with a dagger, just saying. Magnus, in her room, with a look."

The accusation made the team burst out into hysterical fits of laughter. When they quietened down, Will was the last to advance his theory:

"Myself, in the wine cellar, with the dagger."

"You'd love it. Let's check."  
There was a rustle of paper and Kate laughed.

"Seems like you were right Hank... Magnus, in Magnus' room, with a look."

"How is it that you always win?"  
"Have fun with the nubbins, Will."

Twenty minutes later:

The kitchen was empty when Nikola and Helen entered it, bringing back their empty glasses. Nikola took Helen's wine glass from her manicured hand. He had probably been too generous with the wine and she seemed a bit tipsy. He went to the sink to wash the two remaining pieces of evidence of their forfeit and while he was drying them, he heard Helen laugh in his back. He raised an eyebrow. Tipsy was one thing, but laughing on her own without any apparent reason was beyond tipsy. The vampire turned to see her leaning on the dining table, looking down at a board game that had been left there by the children.  
"What is so amusing?" He asked, getting closer.  
She looked over her shoulder, biting her lip and motioned for him to come and see for himself, which he did, taking advantage of Helen's state to circle her waist with a strong arm, looking at the table from her shoulder.  
He saw four cards thrown in the middle of a board which looked like a simplistic map of the sanctuary. The first card was black, with a simple white, Times News Roman inscription on it saying: "Who killed Nikola Tesla?". The second one was equally black, with a picture of Helen in the middle of it, with a simple white caption- "Guilty". The third one was a picture of a door he recognized immediately (for it was the one which lock he had tried to pick quite a few times) as being the one leading to Helen's room. The last card was black, and said "Weapon: a look".

"What in the world is that game?" Nikola asked, not quite convinced it was as funny as Helen seemed to think.

She laughed again, so loud that the curve of her arse came in contact with his body, making him forget everything about the board game.  
"That's an hilarious version of Clue. One that could pretty much become true if you don't remove your arm from around me." Helen answered, not making any effort to free herself from her friend's awkward embrace.  
Nikola snorted, unamused.  
"Oh but we're not even in your room, Helen..." He whispered boldly, his lips almost against the shell of her ear.

She was tipsy enough to feel her heart clench and her whole body shiver delightfully, but not enough to play his game, and he abandoned, groaning when she buried the heel of her stilettos in his foot. He released her and sighed.

"Helen, in the kitchen, with her heel." He exclaimed, wincing, making his friend laugh once more.


	2. Who Said It?

"How far are we from Portland anyway?"

Helen looked at the GPS, wishing she had taken a less frequented road. They had already spent half an hour in the traffic jam, and Kate, Will and Henry were starting to get slightly annoying in their unrest.

"The next off-ramp is ten miles away. It should save us some time. We're not even forty miles from Portland." She explained.  
Will sighed. He had never loved being stuck in a car as a passenger, but it seemed that this was not their week. Still, he guessed he still preferred this to letting Magnus fly her jet. That made him sick.  
"Maybe we could try out this new app I downloaded yesterday." Kate proposed, turning around to look at the two men at the back of the van.  
Henry's face lit up.  
"Which one?"

"It's like Who Said It, but as I already finished this one, I chose one in which they took some words off the quotes."

Will shrugged.  
"Why not."  
Kate arched her back to get her phone out of her pocket and sorted through her apps to find the game.  
"Okay, ready?"

They all nodded enthusiastically. Anything was better than listening to news reports, and Helen turned the radio off.

"First quote: Beeep made me cruel." Kate announced.

Silence followed her question, as everyone was looking for the quote in their memories. Helen thought for a second, and smiled.  
"Terror made me cruel. That's from Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte."

Kate raised an eyebrow but tapped the references on her screen to check. Will gasped.

"Wait, that's not fair Magnus, you've heard every quote first hand! You should give us a chance!" He protested.  
Helen snorted.  
"I wasn't even born when this one was published." She retorted.  
"Aaand it is correct. Two points for the boss."

"Will is kinda right though doc, maybe you should be our joker and take the points when we can't give an answer?" Henry suggested.  
Helen sighed.  
"Alright then, go on Kate, I won't interrupt." She agreed. After all, listening to her employees' suppositions could be fun.

"Okay... Next. Oh, this one is not easy: "Panem et beep", excuse my pronunciation of latin." Kate said, grimacing.  
The queue had moved on a few meters, and Helen maneuvered the van to follow the movement, smiling.

Henry jumped, placing his hands on Kate's shoulders from his seat behind her.  
"Easy, "Panem et circenses. That's bread and circuses, that's taken from a poem by Juvenal. The guy was exasperated by the government luring the people with distractions instead of addressing real issues." He recited, gazing in Helen's direction, afraid she would correct him. She didn't turn to look at him, but he could see she had a proud side smile on.

"How do you know that?!" Kate asked, half choking in surprise.  
"New Year's Eve with James Watson and Gregory Magnus was something to live through at least once in a lifetime." He explained with nostalgia.

Helen was heard chuckling quietly, and Kate typed the data in her smartphone, which rewarded her with a happy tune.

"And two points for Hank. Will, we really have to wake up."

"For my defense, I knew this one, but Henry was faster." Will argued.

"Yeah of course. Next one: 'If you want to find the secrets of beeeep, think in terms of energy, frequency and vibration.'"

Helen bit her lip, trying not to attract her friends' attention. Their silence was complete for a few seconds, before Will broke it.  
"Am I the only one thinking this sounds very sexual?"

Helen lost it and couldn't suppress a fit of laughter, which made everyone look at her, sharing worried glances, surprised. When she recovered from it, she shook her head, smiling.  
"Sorry, this was hilarious." She explained.  
A devilish smile appeared on Kate's face.  
"You know what? It does sound naughty, and the fact that Magnus is laughing about it? That screams 'Tesla'."

"That's something he could have said." Will agreed.

Henry frowned.  
"Yeah, try the universe. The universe is all about energy, vibrations and frequency."

Kate filled in the blanks and pressed sent, and once again, the tune saying they had won a few points was heard.  
Will massaged his temples.  
"I swear this guy is everywhere." He sighed, making everyone laugh again.

"As if you didn't like to see him dead in your game of Clue..." Helen pointed out.  
Henry blushed, Kate cleared her throat, and Will scratched the back of his head. So she had stumbled upon their customized board game... _Awkward._


End file.
